


Kiss your best friend challenge

by lineeelin



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, TikTok, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/pseuds/lineeelin
Summary: Addison and Meredith are both in university, on their journey of becoming doctors. They are roommates and best friends, that’s until Meredith tries the new tiktok challenge on her crush.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Kiss your best friend challenge

Meredith grey had always been the adventurous, risk taking, absolute zero consequence thinking kind. That’s why it’s weird that she is nervous. Actually, that’s why she is in this situation to begin with. You see, Meredith grey has a best friend, who also happens to be her roommate. This extremely lovely roommate also happens to be Meredith’s crush. Not that her roommate, Addison Montgomery, knows about this. And Meredith has no idea how to tell her.

So she decided to do this.

“Hey addie?” It was only 7am but both of them had woken up by Addison’s alarm at 6, just for her class to be cancelled.

Addison pops her head out of the bathroom door, looking at Meredith. “You know, if you wanna pass that chemistry test than you should probably study.” She says before walking up to her roommate.

“I’m fine. Now come and look, we are making a tiktok!” The confused mortified look in Addison’s eyes made Meredith smile a little. She was nervous but exited.

“Hey, future called, they want their doctors well educated!” Addison joked but settled down next to Meredith on the blonde’s bed, crawling up so close to Meredith as she could as she watched how the younger student set up her phone.

“What is this tiktok about?” Addison questioned, she wanted to know what the helm she was getting into but all she got back was a simple “you’ll see”.

But the confusion just increased and grew as the video went on. It wasn’t until the end that she got it and after she was hurt.

You see, the whole first five seconds or so was just Meredith looking right into the camera lens on her phone and Addison curiously trying to figure out what was going on. It wasn’t until Meredith turned, mid video and looked right into Addison’s eyes that she somewhat got a feeling of what was going on.

The older woman had seen this before, while she scrolled through her explore page on Instagram and saw a video with the text “kissing my boy best friend”. But why in earth would Meredith Grey make a video like this with her? She didn’t even know if that was what the video was about so she decided on not saying anything to the blonde.

That was until Meredith’s eyes danced between Addison’s lips and eyes. The fear and nervousness clearly on display in her eyes. Addison wanted this to happen, but not for the views or the likes, she wanted it to be real, not a fake video.

Addison hopes that Meredith is smarter than doing this for views, she hopes and prays that what Meredith is about to do has nothing to do with tiktok itself. But all those thoughts and worries fades as her face gets held by beautiful future surgical hands and a piece of her hair gets tucked behind her ear. 

Leaning in took a millisecond but for Addison it felt like forever and not enough all at once and when lips finally connected with lips, she welcomed them. She grabbed Meredith’s face and climbed into her lap. 

This seemed to take Meredith by surprise as she gasped and smiled into the kiss. As time went by, realization kicked in and Addison climbed out of Meredith’s lap and went straight to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her before she sat down, cursing to herself for letting this happen.

Meredith let out a couple of swear words as she was left alone on the bed. “What the hell was I thinking?” Was whispered under her breath.

She stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, sliding down on the outside of it. “Addie...” she tried. “Addie look I’m sorry,” all she was met with was silence but she could hear those breaths so at least her favorite person on this planet was alive.

“Addison. I mean it, I should never have done that I don’t know what happened.” Still no response, however, Meredith was not about to give up so she sat there for an hour, waiting for Addison to answer her.

“No it’s- it’s okay, I shouldn’t have reacted like that, it’s- you’re my friend, I shouldn’t react like that.” It pained both of them when Addison spoke but neither knew the other one got hurt from it.

“Are we still friends?” Addison asked and stood up to open the door just to see a Meredith standing right in front of her. She probably heard her standing up so she did the same.

“Yeah friends... okay whatever.” Meredith mumbles and went to walk away from her roommate. She wasn’t able to meet Addison’s eyes, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the redhead.

“Meredith?” Addison had to know, she was done with the pretending and if Meredith wasn’t going to say something, she would.

“What do you want me to say Addie? That I’m sorry that I kissed you? I’m not! I shouldn’t have done it but I’m not sorry for how amazing it made me feel.” Addison was taken by these words. She was ready to go all out “I love you” on Meredith but it seemed like she didn’t have to. The blonde was looking down at the floor, wanting to escape the moment.

“Yeah, what you said.” Meredith was only about halfway through her thoughts as she was met with lips upon her own again. This time, she pulled away rather quickly.

“Wait for real?” She asked with a smile on her face and glitter in her eyes.

“For real.” Addison told her, not breaking her smile at all before diving into those amazing lips once more.


End file.
